


Last Christmas

by DeputyCupcake



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, F/M, Rather AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake
Summary: Exploring three of Vera's Christmases with three different partners and in three different job positions. So does being in higher authority give you happiness?
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Jake Stewart, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson, Vera Bennett/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Last Christmas as the loyal Deputy (Vera x Joan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So because the trailer of the film Last Christmas starring Emma Thompson and Emilia Clarke made the song Last Christmas get stuck in my brain whilst at work on November 4th, I decided to use it as a means for a prompt to help me as I settled back into having to go to work after a week away.  
> Each of these chapters has the particular ship that is being explored within the title so if you would rather just read that chapter, you most certainly can.
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own Wentworth, it’s characters, parts of the plot that will be mentioned or the lyrics of Last Christmas, I am merely playing with them for a creative outlet.
> 
> A/N 3: Slightly messing about with what happens when. So this more or less happens between Season 2 and 3, so prior to the riot that changes everything between these two.

It was certainly a surprise that the Governor asked if she had any plans for Christmas. It was obvious that her answer was no (considering she no longer had her mother to cater for) but she hadn’t even thought about decorating her house this year. Having relayed her response to the Governor, Vera was even more surprised when Joan all but ordered her to come along to her house for 12:30 for a 1 o’clock lunch. The shock, or perhaps the flicker of hurt at the cutting tone, must have shown in her eyes or something as Joan took a breath before asking. “Wo… Would you _like_ to join me for Christmas lunch?” she asked in her own awkward way. That made Vera smile faintly as she nodded. “I would love to, Gov’na. 12:30 a good time and shall I bring something?” she asked gently and Joan gave a ghost of a smile in response. ”That is an excellent time for me, yes, and no-no, no need to bring anything.” Was her reply before she ducked her head back to the monitor, a subtle indicator that the conversation was over and that Vera was dismissed. Giving a nod of her head, the mouse left the lion’s den with quick, purposeful steps.

Later in the week, Vera fussed over herself as she tried to make herself as presentable as possible, opting for a dark green dress with white flowers on whilst wearing kitten-heeled sandals to give her a boost. She knew she could never fully reach Joan’s impressive height but every little helps in her case as she checked her appearance one more time. Her hair down in soft waves, a pair of earrings and a necklace with some light make-up on just to be a touch more feminine than the uniform allowed. Smiling at her reflection, Vera went downstairs, picked up the two bottles she had bought to bring along with her and went out to her car.

Driving to Joan’s house, Vera checked her reflection before checking the time. _12:22.  
__‘Well, I’m sure Joan won’t mind me being early… She’d probably prefer it anyway.’_ She thought to herself as she checked her reflection one last time and collected her bag and the bottles before the mouse stepped out of her car.  
Stepping up to the Master’s door, the Acolyte raised her petite hand and pitifully knocked at the door. Padded footsteps echoed from behind the door until it opened and the Master gazed down at her waif-sized Acolyte, scarlet lips breaking into a smile as dark eyes swept over the petite woman. “Hello, Vera... Don’t you look…..” she breathed out, not really having the words to describe how Vera looked (nor the ability to comprehend how the dress hugging her figure made a trickle appear between her thighs). Vera had to fight a shiver from shaking her body at how Joan’s voice made her name sound so… Well, erotic didn’t really cover it as a shy smile graced the Deputy’s lip. “Hello, Merry Christmas Gov’na.” she piped up and Joan chuckled softly, warmth blossoming at seeing the rose-tinted smile aimed at her. “Vera, Vera, Vera. I’ve told you before, call me Joan when we’re out of uniform.” She reminded with her lidded eyes and Vera felt herself blush under her gaze as Joan seemed to almost undress her with her eyes. “I’m sorry… M… Merry Christmas, J-J Joan.” She tried again and Joan’s smile softened at the woman’s dutiful amendment. “Merry Christmas Vera, come on in.” she insisted as she stepped to the side to let Vera into her abode. Rarely did she allow anyone into her home, never mind an Acolyte, but Vera wasn’t _just_ an Acolyte. There was something between them that made Joan want more and indeed _feel_ more as she gazed down at the two bottles in Vera’s hands as the offerings were extended. “I ummm… Bought a bottle of red which I hope is suitable and I also brought along a bottle of Moscato that I had been saving for an occasion.” The doe of a woman explained and, once again, Joan felt a flicker of warmth in her heart at such a touching thought as she took the red wine to examine the quality.

“Shiraz!” Joan exclaimed in surprise as she looked back at Vera who nodded. “I remember you saying that you preferred Shiraz... Being more full-bodied, I believe your words were?” was her sweet explanation and Joan smiled at how Vera had remembered that. “Yes! Yes, I did… Ummm, please make yourself comfortable.” The host offered before she walked away with the two bottles, Vera now noting that Joan didn’t have shoes on. _‘I thought she seemed shorter. But I had thought that was my heels.’_ She thought to herself before the doe-eyed woman slipped off her sandals and took the time to align them by Joan’s as best as she could manage. As she straightened, Vera saw Joan shift back into the kitchen, making Vera wonder if Joan had been watching her. She shook her head though as she set her bag down and then dug out a small gift to place under the tree. She knew it was silly, but she felt obligated to get the woman a present after everything she had done for her: mentored her, encouraged her work whilst being patient with her blunders…  
“Here we are.” Came Joan’s proclamation and Vera jumped as she turned to find Joan standing beside her, two full wine glasses in her hands as Vera placed a hand to settle her hummingbird heart. “Shit, you startled me!” she replied and Joan could only smirk at the profanity as she offered Vera the wine in silent apology, Vera taking the glass dutifully before they raised a silent toast and took their first sip. “A good choice, Vera, very good.” Joan remarked and Vera felt a flicker of pride at the praise as she smiled before she turned to the tree. “This is a lovely tree, Joan, I quite like the simplicity.” She mused as she looked over the minimally decorated tree, Joan humming in reply. “I… Don’t tend to make an effort…” she admitted and Vera looked at her, somewhat surprised that Joan admitted such and indeed secretly pleased that she was worthy of such a thing.

Joan’s hum of puzzlement broke her train of thought as blue eyes looked up to see Joan’s dark eyes gazing down. “I don’t recall putting that there.” she mused and Vera’s cheeks lightly flushed. “Oh, I ummm… P-P put it there…” she admitted quietly and Joan turned her head towards her and Vera quickly added. “I… Bought you a gift... A Christmas present…” she just hoped Joan wouldn't be angry with her, considering the fact that she had brought something when Joan said not to, let alone brought Joan a present.  
And yet, as Vera gazed at Joan, she found herself graced with a smile she didn’t think she had ever seen on Joan’s face that made her heart flutter as her own smile grew in response. “Vera, that’s two surprises you’ve graced with today.” Came her softened timber as her brown eyes softened in her gaze and Vera blushed at such rapt attention. “I… I wanted to get you a present… After… After everything you’ve done for me…”  
“You didn’t need to get me a gift for that. You have become who I knew you could be. I do not require anything for that.” Joan cut her off but Vera persisted. “I **wanted** to, Joan.” She repeated, not quite firmly, but hopefully enough to make her point. Her mouse’s insistence made the Maestro smile at the growth of her confidence as she looked at the younger woman. “Just as well I have a gift for you too…” she mused with a twinkle in her eye.

The two settled into a reasonably traditional Christmas dinner for Australia with a Turkey crown, salad, some garnished prawns and some potatoes before finishing it with something that Joan had made called a Medovik cake, which she explained was a Russian honey cake. They didn’t chat much beyond Joan checking if Vera was enjoying the meal and the odd little snippets of work and past Christmases that they had. Joan divulging about what few she could recall as a child living in Russia and Vera in return speaking of the cruelty her mother pulled with stating that she was never good enough for presents. Some years not even getting coal, a fact that made Joan a little angry until she reminded herself that Vera had removed herself of that chain in her life.  
After dinner, Vera insisted that she help Joan to wash up the dishes given how the woman had worked hard for the whole morning and then remarked how two people would get the job finished swiftly. That reasoning caused Joan to allow Vera to aid her as they worked silently side by side, almost in a domestic manner like they were old hands with this arrangement as dishes were washed, dried and then put away under meticulous eyes until Joan was satisfied and they moved to the front room. Vera moving to grab Joan’s gift before she joined Joan on the couch and handed her the small gift.  
“I… I know it isn’t much, but… Well, I wanted to give you at least **something** for Christmas.” Came her soft voice as she gave Joan the gift and was met with a rather surprised smile. “Well, thank you, Vera.” Joan managed to respond, albeit slightly awkwardly as the older woman undid the neatly tied ribbon before meticulously unwrapping the box that was inside and pulled up the lid to reveal a new twin pen stationery set. This making the older woman look at Vera and smile more genuinely. “How did you know I was in need of a new set?” Vera blushed softly at the subtle praise of Joan’s voice before she cleared her throat. “Well, I’ve seen you use that set a few times since you’ve arrived and I didn't see any obvious signs of how to replace the cartridge so I figured you would a new set.” She reasoned and Joan nodded at that in approval. “Well then, thank you, Vera, very thoughtful, practical and astute.” She praised and Vera nodded as Joan set the gift down before picking up her wine again to sip so Vera mirrored the action. After a few moments of the two of them drink in what had seemed like companionable silence, Vera realised that the air around had become somewhat charged, not tense or awkward, but almost like electricity was bouncing around the area. Plucking the courage, Vera turned her head to find Joan staring at her, those dark orbs practically black and made Vera swallow her mouthful of wine to stop herself from choking with the shivers that ran down her spine and a warm pool to collect between her thighs as she cleared her throat. “Ummm J-J-J-J Joan?” she questioned, a slight stammer returning to her voice but Joan didn’t seem to mind it as she smiled coyly around her glass whilst she drank a sip before lowering, the wine darkening her upper lip as the liquid was imbibed before her velvety voice purred, “Yes _Vera_?”  
The sound of her own name sounded almost delightfully sinful with how Joan said that Vera had to swallow a lump in her throat to steady her voice. “Ummm….. Yo… You said something about a….. A gift for me?” Vera questioned and she was met with the Devil’s smile before Joan drained her wine and stood up, the Amazonian woman placing her empty glass on her coaster on the table along with plucking Vera’s from her hand to set it on the coaster her own before extending her hand to Vera.

“Come with me.”

~~~~~~

Never did she think that Joan’s command meant that she was going to be practically dragged to the woman’s bedroom and that, with her body barely through the door, Joan would pull her flush against her body and kiss her hard that a moan instantly left Vera. Her nerve endings firing up instantly and the small pool of warmth became an instant flood between her thighs. “J… Joan…” Vera managed to get out amidst the hot kisses that Joan was giving her whilst feeling steady hands pull her dress down, not sure how to convey her inexperience but Joan sucked and nipped at her full bottom lip for her attention and Vera gazed at her eyes. “I know, Vera…” she breathed out as she cupped her neck. “I’ll mentor you…” she added before her teeth attacked the sinewy neck, Vera’s voice becoming reduced to moans and whimpers as Joan guided her to the bed and brought her down whilst her hands pulled Vera’s dress down her body and onto the floor, her hard kisses following the line of her body down and making her mark on her skin. Claiming her.

Feeling her skin react to the air, Vera’s subconscious insecurities made her raise her arms automatically but Joan used one hand to collect Vera’s tiny wrists and raised her arms up and above her head. “ **Don’t** …. Cover yourself, Vera…” came the authoritative growl as Joan nudged Vera’s bra to the side to sink her teeth into her soft breast, Vera yelping a little at first before it melted into a long moan. “Yes, you understand… Pain translating to pleasure...” Joan smiled in pleasure as she softly licked the red marks as her free hand masterfully slipped under her dear Deputy’s back and undid her clasps. “Now, I’m going to let go off your hands, buT you are **only** to slip your arms out from the straps and then return them to the position they ate in now, do you understand?” Joan questioned as she gazed at her with her dark eyes before cocking a brow, Vera swallowing a lump in her throat before nodding. “Ye… Yes, Gov’na.” was her dutiful reply and Joan grinned at that loyal response. “Good girl…” she breathed out as she lifted her hand from Vera’s wrists, watching as those subtly muscled arms reached down and then slipped out of her bra straps before they returned to their previous position obediently. Oh, how obedient her little mouse was as Joan tossed the bra aside before her lips wrapped themselves around a hard nipple.

Vera bit down on her lower lip whilst her hands fisted into Joan’s sheets in reaction to her tongue and teeth lathering attention there. Also fighting to do as Joan commanded of her in terms of her hands. If this was her Christmas gift from Joan and thus a reward for her hard work, then she never wanted to disappoint her... Not again. The one time was bad enou…  
“Vera… I can hear you thinking.”  
That made Vera open her eyes, not having realised she had shut them to find Joan wasn’t above her or that her lips were not around her nipple. As she started to sit herself up onto her elbows though, she gasped and fell back down with a wanton moan as Joan’s tongue, that goddamn unapologetic tongue, lapping at her sex where the flood had been. Her feet tensing and pushing to lift her hips up for more, chancing a glance down her own body to see Joan’s silver-streaked head feasting between her legs, her pale hands stroking Vera’s toned thighs as she murred at the sweet taste that hit her tongue. “Vera…” she breathed out as her eyes locked onto Vera’s as she thrust her tongue between those soft petals and trailed her tongue over her erect pearl. The movements causing Vera to writhe and whimper under the increasing pressure she felt in her belly and mind. “J… J…” she tried to get out but the pleasure was overriding her speech skills beyond moaning. Her hips unable to decide to move away from being too much or to push closer for more despite Joan’s hands trying to hold her still, her breaths coming faster, sharper, more des…

“JOAN!”

Her body just couldn’t take it anymore as the coil snapped and her mind suddenly felt like a firework had exploded whilst her body spasmed and shook despite Joan’s grip grounding her. Vera honestly felt like she was flying, or falling maybe, even though she could feel the sheets beneath her back. Fletch had never given her this kind of experience, in fact, she couldn’t even recall if she orgasmed with him at all! Did she fake it? She couldn’t remember. Mind she felt so boneless she couldn’t do anything beyond lolling her head to the side whilst panting heavily, just to try and look at Joan as her hips twitched a little from the gentle tongue strikes that Joan gave. The woman somehow had switched from being possessive (the red marks on her breasts proved that!) to the tenderness she showed now in her licks as the two women locked eyes and Joan slightly sat up so Vera could better see her. “Is…” Vera tried to speak but her voice gave up so she cleared her throat to try again. “Was that my Christmas present?” she asked shyly.  
That only earned her a grin as Joan gazed down at her as a hand ran over her breast and down her toned stomach before those long, wicked fingers curled and thrust themselves inside her, earning a sharp gasp at the intensity of the thrust as Vera’s eyes focused back on Joan.

“Oh my dear Vera, I have only begun….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: I know these events are not necessarily following the show, but this was just a small little thing I concocted whilst sat at work with little to do.  
> Also, apologies must be given in terms of some of the writing as I have also been slightly combating a cold on and off at the same time.
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed this little piece and that you all have a wonderful time during the winter holidays, whichever ones you celebrate. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked what you saw, they do help me tremendously just by knowing someone is enjoying what I do.


	2. Last Christmas as the torn Governor (Vera x Jake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year marked her first Christmas without her mother, now how is it when she is now in the Governor's chair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Wentworth, its characters, parts of the plot that will be mentioned or the lyrics of Last Christmas, I am merely playing with them for a creative outlet.
> 
> A/N 2: Admittedly, I am not a big fan of this ship, though I can certainly see why some people like it given Jake’s more genuine feelings for her later. But, being the shipper I am, there is some FreakyTits action as well mildly.

This was not at all how Vera envisaged her time as Governor.

Bea was dead. Proctor had risen to Top Dog but was now having her position challenged by Ferguson, Stevens was proving to be a continual pain in her backside with her ideas, Doyle being back in prison so poor Bridget was a mess along with the fact that her friend wasn’t convinced that Jake was being honest to her.  
And with what has been happening lately, Vera was starting to wonder that herself with his suspicious behaviour.

And being Christmas time isn’t helping either as, with every spare moment that she was ever granted, her rebellious mind played back that day with Joan…

_Being treated to such insights into the enigmatic woman’s life  
_ _Granted the privilege of being in her home.  
_ _The effort of putting up even a few decorations just for her.  
_ _The treat of the Christmas dinner that she had meticulously prepared for them when, normally, she didn’t for anyone before.  
_ _And the after-dinner gift....._

The sound of the door knocking broke her memory chain as Vera took a shivering breath and cleared her throat, shifting herself forward in her seat whilst crossing one leg over the other to quell the wet heat between her thighs. “Yes!?” she snapped as she looked at her door and poor Linda stuck her head in and said the immortal words. “Ferguson for you, Governor.”  
_‘Oh fuck, of course it’s **her** after that slight trip down memory lane!?’ _she thought to herself before nodding stiffly. “Thank you, Miss Miles, send her in.” the Governor replied as she sat as demurely as possible. All whilst Linda disappeared and was replaced by the teal encompassed former-Governor as Joan strolled into office with the same calm confidence her body emanated when she occupied this office. In fact, she walked in as if she still **owned** it, damn her. _‘And yup, there is that damn smirk of hers, she just **knows** why I’m sat like this… Damn it!’_ Vera thought to herself as she looked at Ferguson. “What can I do for you, Ferguson?” she asked plainly enough and Joan’s brows furrowed in annoyance as she clasped her hands in front of her and Vera had to try hard not to watch what with knowing where they fell. “I was wondering how my proposal was going?” was her simple enough answer and it was Vera's brows that furrowed this time. “Which one? The one for your appeal? The one to change units? Or the myriad of others sent through on top of other requests that come in for the General running of this prison...” she retorted and Joan bounced a brow before she responded with a dry “Ha.”

Vera had to wonder if that was it, but that thought crossed too soon as when she opened her lips to ask Ferguson if there was anything, that was when the serpent baited her. “Is the garden suddenly not rosy for you and your Jakey?” she asked coolly as she gazed down at Vera, seeing her jaw tighten which made the older woman smirk. “Come now Vera, how many couples work on Christmas Day? Unless, of course, things have gone too bland or stale in the relationship?”  
“Like you would even **care** about what **I** do in my time away from here, Joan.” Vera snapped at her as she stood up to glare at her. “You never cared about me as you don’t care for anyone other than yourself. So don’t waste my time, especially when you so painfully made it clear beforehand that you cannot even bear to be near me. Besides, prisoners don’t like talking to screws…” she added as she sat down, Joan though still gazing at her but Vera was sure she spied a flicker of something in those dark brown eyes. She turned her head to the side to check something in the hopes that Linda would take-a-damn-hint to get Ferguson out of her off…

“You still think about that day, don’t you Vera?”

That breathless whisper made Vera’s head turn sharply before a gasp left her at just how close Joan was to her face. And her traitorous heart fluttered at the proximity as her chest battled for air whilst Joan’s lips broke into a smirk. “Oh, my dear Vera, you **do** , don’t you? Even as he fucks you, you still _yearn_ for my touch…” she whispered, that all-too-knowing glint flashing dangerously in her eyes which seemed to detect her increasing heat. “You’re thinking of it right now… How I marked you with my teeth, drove you from orgasm to orgasm till you lay spent on my bed, unable to think or move without feeling a part of you ache from my touch… Yet begging for _more_.” She breathed out, heating the tense air between them, and Vera had to suppress a hard shudder by grinding her teeth together, hands clenched against the glass surface beneath them.  
“Miss Miles!” she barked as she managed to get her spine to cooperate by turning rigid straight, bringing her body away from Joan as Linda opened the door. “Take Ferguson back to her cell. And keep her there if you can.” Vera instructed sharply, breathing deeply to bring her body back under control as Linda ushered Ferguson away, the Governor not even allowing herself to watch the prisoner leave. So when the door was shut and Vera had managed a couple of breaths, her legs gave out on her and she fell back into her chair with an exasperated sigh. _‘Shit, **why** does she still affect me like that?! I thought I had myself under control around her…’_ she thought to herself as she leaned her elbows against her desk and planted her face between her hands in the vain hope of cooling down her heated face whilst ignoring the heat throbbing between her legs.

Another knock came at her door and Vera suppressed a growl. “Yes!” she snapped as she wearily lifted her head to see Jake walk into the office with a concerned look on his face, Vera’s anger melting instantly at seeing that concern for her as she slumped back against her chair. “Governor.” He greeted formally enough and then he shut the door and walked towards her. “I just saw Ferguson go by, she looked somewhat pleased with herself. You ok?” he asked tenderly and Vera sighed heavily in response. “Her usual taunts and barbs and I have to **try** to not react to them. But, in the end, it still happens despite me telling myself not to let her do it.” She admitted to him with fatigued eyes before Vera couldn't help but allow the smallest of chuckles at the smile he flashed at her and she added as she raised her hand up. “And I know, despite my warning you not to let her get to you, she gets to me!” she sighed again and Jake hummed sympathetically. “She just knows you through working together and knows which buttons to press.” He replied and Vera sighed at that whilst looking up at the ceiling. _‘You have no idea just how well she does…’_ she thought to herself.

She must have looked upset or something as Jake moved around the desk, perched on the glass top in front of her and took her hands in his own so Vera brought her attention back to him. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll cook tonight. Give you a bit of pampering for a change. You look stressed, Vera. Let me treat you tonight.” He smiled and then winked at her, causing a soft flutter in Vera’s heart as she sighed before nodding. “Ok… I’ll be popping by Bridget though to give her a Christmas present first, see how she is coping, poor thing.” she mused and Jake nodded. “That’s ok by me, I need to pick up a couple of things anyway.” He agreed with one of his brilliant smiles which Vera could only reciprocate.

~~~~~~

They went home in their separate cars in order to avoid suspicion. Vera though went to visit Bridget first as she promised, hoping to give her friend some Christmas cheer and her present, the former being hard for them both despite it being gratefully accepted and reciprocated by the psychologist but the latter certainly was a surprise for Vera as she hadn’t anticipated being given a gift. It was still a lovely thought as she opened her present to find a blank journal for her to fill with thoughts and memories. When it came for her to leave, Vera gave Bridget one last hug and laughed as her friend reminded her to at least have one day off so that the two could have some time together, especially to drink the bottle of red that Vera gave her whilst watching a film or just having a good chat.

Driving on back home, Vera smiled at seeing Jake’s car there. She hadn’t anticipated a tree being up and decorated though as she turned around after removing her coat and gazing into her living room.

“Hey.”

She turned as she heard the greeting and saw Jake, jacket and tie off with some of his shirt buttons undone, standing in the corridor with her apron around his middle. And Vera couldn’t help but smile at the sight whilst trying to fight a giggle. “Hi-igh….” She greeted but unfortunately that allowed her suppressed giggles to come forward before Vera ended up doubling over in laughter, Jake smiling in confusion but, he had to admit, seeing her laugh after her face earlier made his heart lift. Even if it seemed to be at his expense as he walked over to her. “Do… I have something on my face or something like that, Vera?” he asked amidst a rogue chuckle that left his chest at seeing her laugh so freely. Vera took a deep breath and shook her head as she straightened up. “No! No, It’s just...” she smiled whilst trying to stop her giggles to talk. “My apron looks **tiny** on you!” she managed to get out and Jake grinned as he let out a couple of chuckles at that. “Well then, I can relax at least, knowing I didn’t somehow get food on my face.” He replied before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, his fingers managing to undo her bun to allow him to run his fingers through her hair before he pulled back a little. “You’re home just in time, dinner is almost ready.” He added before turning and leading Vera to her kitchen by the hand. “Come on! How is Bridget? Coping alright?” he asked and Vera smiled as she followed him willingly. “About as well as she can, poor thing. But we’re going to try to spend a day off together for some much-needed girl time.” She replied and Jake chuckled at that. “Sounds good! I’m glad you two stayed as good friends despite everything going on with Doyle.” He replied as he motioned for Vera to sit down whilst he served up Christmas dinner for them, complete with a glass of wine as he sorted out the table. Vera smiled as she watched this entirely domestic side to him which she still wasn’t quite used to and yet she enjoyed it all the same. Soon enough, Jake sat down with her and raised his glass. “Merry Christmas, Vera.” Jake breathed out and Vera smiled as she raised her glass in return. “Merry Christmas Jake.” She replied in turn before they tapped their glasses against each other’s and took a sip.  
Vera had to admit, Jake knew his way around a kitchen for Christmas as the dinner was delicious, along with Jake cracking her up with some jokes and some stories from his youth around Christmas time. Vera didn’t have all that many but Jake didn’t press, instead, he asked about her favourite carols and what Christmas treats she enjoyed, which she was grateful about.

The washing up didn’t take long at all between the two of them but, when they made their way to the living room to exchange gifts, Vera found herself pressed against the wall with Jake’s lips on her own, his fingers in her hair and one of his legs pressed between hers which made her whimper. “Ja-ake…” she moaned as she tilted her head back, his lips dancing down her neck and nuzzling against her collar. “Let me help you relax, Vera…” he breathed out and Vera whined softly as his free hand pulled her hips towards his and she couldn’t help but nod. “O... Ok….” She replied breathlessly before letting Jake pull her to her bedroom.  
She didn’t remember removing her jacket but, as Jake bent her backwards to bring her onto the bed, Vera became aware of him undoing the buttons of her shirt and the weight of the jacket wasn’t on her shoulders as he settled between her legs. “Let me take care of you, Vera…” he breathed out against her lips before he began to trail kisses down her neck towards her chest. She panted softly as her tie was pulled away so she shuffled her legs to kick off her heels whilst her hands pulled at his clothes, silently demanding and Jake chuckled as he sat up, making her whine that he stopped. “Easy, easy…” he softly chided as he pulled off his jumper and tie. Vera sat up to help with his shirt and that was when she noticed he didn’t have shoes on. She figured he must have taken them off when he came in. Shrugging to herself, she reached up to kiss him hotly whilst they both fought the buttons of their respective shirts, Vera managing to remove Jake’s before attacking his belt. Jake though managed to pull her shirt back enough so her arms had to go back but he managed to only get her shirt to her wrists before he used his weight to lay Vera down again, essentially trapping her arms. “Do as you’re told, _Governor_.” He playfully chided and Vera laughed as he kissed down her chest to the swell of her breast where his tongue left a trail over the curves of her breasts before his lips continued down her toned stomach. A breath hitched and her muscles contracted at the ticklish sensation, making Jake chuckle as he repeated the action and Vera squeaked in response. “JA-AKE!” she giggled as his fingers undid her trousers and pulled them down her legs along with her panties, his lips following after them down a leg and then up the other. Vera bit her lip though and pulled Jake up for a kiss, not really wanting him to do _that_ as her hands dove down to rid him of his trousers. “Oh-ho, you’re **that** eager hmm?” Jane smirked as he focused back on her neck, sucking at the skin there whilst Vera did her best to stay focused as his belt finally gave in and she was able to push the last of his clothes off.  
Jake chuckled as he pulled back and looked down at her before stroking her face. “You’re beautiful....” he breathed out, Vera flashing up a shy smile before she bit her lip and then rolled herself over. Jake could only give a short chuckle as she raised her hips to him and he gently took hold of them. “Alright, alright… I get the picture.” He replied, positioning himself and then guiding his cock between her folds and pushing in. A loud moan left her lips as she pushed her hips back, a pillow under her face and ensnared in her arms as Jake settled himself before he started to thrust.  
The truth was though, Vera needed the pillow though in case she said another name beginning with J as she moaned into the pillow. “Oh fuck, J…” she started saying before the rest became muffled, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room and blending with grunts and muffled moans. “That’s it, Vera... Say my name…” Jake got out amidst his grunts, flexing his hips whilst his hands helped Vera’s hips to rock back against his. “J… J... J...” was all Vera trusted herself to let out as the pressure built inside her. She moaned whilst biting down her lip before she cried out against the pillow, the pressure releasing as she spasmed so Jake soon followed with a guttural groan whilst his hips snapped forwards to release his load deep inside her. Pants slowly filled the air to calm their racing hearts as he pulled out whilst stroking her hips before lowering himself onto the bed beside her. Vera slowly released the pillow whilst her hips fell to the bed, Jake’s arms gently pulling her to his body for warmth before grabbing the sheet to pull over their sweaty bodies.

As they cuddled up afterwards, Vera sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Sorry we didn’t open the presents, Jake.” She mused and Jake smiled against her head as he slightly shifted his arms to hold her closer to him. “Then we’ll continue Christmas tomorrow… Besides…” he paused to kiss her head and she looked up into his dreamy blue eyes. “I rather enjoyed unwrapping my present here...” he smirked and Vera snorted as she playfully swatted his chest. “You’re terrible!” she retorted amidst her chuckles and Jake joined her before they settled back. Vera letting out a soft sigh before she tilted her head back to look at him. “I feel safe with you.” She admitted, earning her a tender smile and a soft kiss to her head as they cuddled up and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: Hopefully this chapter turned out passable to readers. I am sorry to Jake/Vera shippers if it seemed forced, I am not always very good at writing straight ships or via a male perspective (please do not be insulted, my brain just is very weirdly wired). Also, this ship is not necessarily one I ship though I can understand some people liking it (I mean, I do agree that Bernard Curry is handsome and who wouldn’t fall for those blue eyes, I will be honest!).
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed this little piece and that you all have a wonderful time during the winter holidays, whichever ones you celebrate. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked what you saw, they do help me tremendously just by knowing someone is enjoying what I do.


	3. This year as the mostly content Senior Officer (Vera x Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although taking a semi step back in her career, this Christmas proves to have more steps forward for Vera in terms of her personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Wentworth, it’s characters, parts of the plot that will be mentioned or the lyrics of Last Christmas, I am merely playing with them for a creative outlet.
> 
> A/N 2: Obviously this is where it is AU to those who know the OC in this chapter, she is my creation as is the mention of another character. And this is more canon-time correct though not completely.  
> If you have not yet encountered Jane before, her face claim is Elisa Colla.  
> And to warn you all, this is going to be very long. And I do mean very, VERY long!!!

To say she never anticipated this after the past two years is an understatement: waking up to breakfast in bed with a tender smile from her lover and a sweet kiss before they softly breathed out “Good morning, Merry Christmas Vera.”  
It was so different from anything that she had experienced that she had started to cry. She still had yet to figure out what she had done to deserve this wonderful woman that was in her life who cradled her gently as she cried.

Vera could remember with clarity the events that led up to their meeting. Her finding out she was pregnant, going to see about having an abortion, being given the name of a woman to meet to talk to about being a single mother with a career, going to the café on the day that was given to her and the time. How she waited there with a tea cradled in her hands when a voice broke her thoughts. “I’m sorry but, are you Vera?”  
That was how she met Detective Inspector Jane Ferguson, a woman only a few inches taller than her and almost 15 years younger than her, yet she carried herself with a confidence that belied many her age. Finding out that she was Ferguson’s daughter almost made her want to run out of the door, and yet, her smiles made her want to stay and listen, never mind the fact that she had a baby of her own stirred something in Vera. So she stayed, and they talked, talked so much that Vera was almost late for her evening shift and Jane paid for their whole bill. She also found it admittedly difficult to pull herself away from the Detective and little Joanna. So much so that Vera insisted on meeting again the next week so she would repay the bill and they exchanged numbers to keep in contact.

That repayment turned into a regular meet-up till one night, that deciding night, Vera asked for Jane’s address for help. The help being to help her throw up the pill she had taken, and that night changed everything between them as Jane wrapped herself around the exhausted Governor and cradled her. At that point, the beginnings of a friendship between them turned into the beginnings of a more intimate relationship between them. One where Vera was secure and Jane never imposed on anything, never forced change. The only thing she did force was being there for Vera when she started being blackmailed and gave her a spot in her home to keep her safe. Along with the woman having insisted that Will and Jake tell her what happened to Joan, not selling them to the Police but instead being there when they dug up the box and found the body inside. But Vera would always recall how Jane knelt close to the hole in the ground, peered into the cracked box and shook her head. “I don’t know who this poor woman was, but that isn’t my mother.”

_“Vera….”_

That voice broke her reminiscing as Vera blinked and tilted her head to see Jane sat next to her, her gaze full of concern as Vera pushed herself up to rest her aching back against the pillows. “Sweetie, are you alright? Is the food not what you want? Is it the baby?!” she asked in rapid succession so the last question held a desperate note of concern that Vera could only smile and give a soft chuckle before placing her hand on Jane’s. “Jane, I’m fine! I just… Was having a quick trip down memory lane…” she reassured the ebony-haired woman as she brought Jane’s hand to her swollen belly and she felt Jane relax as the younger woman’s fingers stretched to gently caress her belly. “Baby’s fine as well, and I’m sure the food is wonderful.” She finished as she watched Jane’s eyes soften before watching as the younger woman bent her head down to kiss her belly. “She’s slowly running out of room to grow and move…” she mused and Vera chuckled as she remarked. “And I am running out of clothes I can fit into!” Jane smiled as she tilted her head up, her blue eyes twinkling as she replied. “I still have my clothes which would likely fit you…” she offered which only made Vera giggle at the thought. She sighed though as she looked at Jane and raised her other hand to caress her cheek so Jane pressed. “Why the walk down memory lane? What prompted it?” she asked gently before kissing Vera’s palm as the older woman sighed. “These past two Christmases…. It is just so surprising that… It was _only_ two years ago that I shared a Christmas with your mother…” Vera paused as she felt Jane bristle at that reminder so she used her thumb to playfully tap Jane on the nose, making her giggle before she continued. “Then last year, I was with Jake… Yet, neither time was I **truly** happy. But I am this year… Because of you… And Joanna.” She breathed out before she smiled at seeing Jane’s cheeks softly turn rosy, touched by such words.

Vera smiled at that as she sighed happily whilst tucking into the fruit and pancakes that Jane had brought up for her. It amazed her just how much her life had changed the past two years after she freed herself from her mother’s abusive grip. How she thought that Joan had cared about her only to find herself thrown to the wolves. How she ended up getting infected with Hepatitis C because of that incident. The events of Spiteri and then Warner causing the fire at Wentworth and thus Joan’s final fall from grace. How she rose to the Governorship position and then practically had a year and a half of hell with the power struggles between Smith, Proctor and then Ferguson. How Sonia Stevens managed to bamboozle them all with wondering if she was guilty or innocent, never mind what things she pulled on poor Liz…  
That made Vera sigh as she thought about Liz Birdsworth and her struggles with dementia. How Proctor took on the role of her carer whilst also juggling having Marie Winter behind the cell bars and Novak being pulled between them both…..

“Vera?”

The sound of her name made Vera raise her head again as Jane gazed at her. “Sorry, I was just thinking… How my life has changed **so** much…” she sighed as she shook her head. “Three years ago, I was tormented by my mother for...” she sniffed a little and Jane moved the tray to snuggle closer to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder as a couple of tears left Vera’s eyes. “She would never give me presents beyond coal but expected everything…” she wept and Jane cuddled her. “Oooohhhh sshhhhhh, hush now Vera…. Your Mother was cruel and didn’t deserve you, sweetie.” The younger woman cooed as she let Vera cry against her chest, one hand drifting down to stroke Vera’s belly. “From what you told me of her, this little one isn’t missing out on anything… You deserve the world, sweetheart.” She added as she kissed Vera’s head before gently rocking her to help calm her down.  
It was these sweet moments that made Vera feel bad, all these months together and she hadn’t yet even acknowledged the depth of feeling she had for Jane, nor even told her how she felt for her. And somehow, the ebony-haired woman didn’t mind, managing to at least allow Vera the time and feeling of emotional safety for the older woman to admit that she cared. _‘And that is enough for me Vera, knowing how you have suffered before…’_ had been her extremely mature response when she had admitted that before she added, _‘You mean the world to me, Vera.’_

After a while, Vera sighed softly as she looked up at Jane and flashed her a weak smile. “Thanks Jane…” she replied, receiving a tender smile in response. “You’re welcome, Myshka.” Came the woman’s tender reply before kissing her head.  
A cry broke their silence and Jane sighed. “Forgive me, but someone else requires my attention. Don’t forget your breakfast.” She mused as she got up to go and tend to Joanna who was now a year old. Vera smiled as she watched her go before she focused her attention back on the pancakes and, feeling her appetite kick in, happily ate up the food that Jane lovingly made as she smiled, noticing the warmers under her plate that kept her food warm as the woman shook her head with a chuckle at Jane’s thoughtfulness.

Slowly sitting up, Vera pushed herself off of the bed and padded towards the bathroom to sort herself out. Soon enough, she had sorted herself and removed her nightwear to step into the warming shower. As she washed her body, a pair of pale arms circled around her and a nose nuzzled through her wet hair to her neck with a content hum. “You look more ethereal every time I look at you, Vera. Such radiant beauty....” she breathed out as her hands glided over her skin before she took the soap from Vera’s hands to wash her body for her. Vera smiled as she felt Jane’s gentle touch wash and caress her skin, placing soft kisses here and there as she tended to her whilst Vera had her hands on Jane’s shoulders for balance. “Have you eaten breakfast, Jane?” she asked suddenly in concern as she looked down at her and Jane lifted her head before she smiled brilliantly. “I had some toast and fruit, Vera…” she began before she blushed brightly whilst shyly ducking her head down. “And, admittedly, the slightly botched up pancake.” She confessed and Vera couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable Jane looked at such an admission.  
It really amazed her how this woman, kneeling on the floor before her as she washed her legs, was the daughter of Joan Ferguson. While the two women physically held similarities such as their hair colour and general looks, it was their personalities which were so incredibly different along with Jane’s shorter height and blue eyes. Where Joan was fiercely rigid and was awkward socially, Jane allowed subtle slides and got along well with people once her protective armour was opened up. Whilst Joan needed things to be perfectly clean, Jane was more accepting of things to be wherever they landed and for being creatively messy with the chaos of having one little one with another on the way. Along with the fact that Jane was just naturally sweet. She did so many things for Vera and was so supportive. One time that sprang immediately to Vera’s mind was when she got sent to the hospital after falling and hitting her head and, on finding out what had happened from the Police Receptionist, Jane immediately left the interrogation she was handling and, forgetting the car, ran to the hospital to be at her side. Vera had to giggle as she recalled Jake’s face when he saw Jane, not even the brief shouting match between them did much as Jane barked at Jake to leave.

“Did I somehow inject giggle gas into your breakfast or something, sweetie? You’re doing an awful lot of it as your little belly is jiggling!” came Jane’s rather amused observation as Vera focused and realised that Jane was stood up before her with a smirk playing on her face but Vera could see that her eyes held just a touch of worry in them. So Vera flashed her a reassuring smile. “I was just remembering how Jake found out about you…..” she explained with a slight giggle and Jane smiled in return as she gently held Vera by the hips. “You mean when I practically growled at him once he recovered from thinking I was my mother’s ghost?” was her response along with one of her brows arching and Vera nodded at that, an extra giggle escaping her. “Yup! I had never seen someone scamper away so fast in my life!” Jane chuckled in agreement as she rubbed in some shampoo into Vera’s hair for her. “I suppose we Fergusons can scare people…” she stated as she directed Vera under the spray whilst she shampooed her own hair before she sighed heavily as she swapped them around. 

“You frightened me that day though, you know?” 

That made light blue eyes open to look back into the icy blue orbs before her as Vera’s lips opened in confusion. “Wha….. What?” she questioned and Jane sighed. “Getting that message from the receptionist? That you got taken to hospital from banging your head? I was **so** frightened for you, Vera…” she breathed out as she gazed at her whilst her now clean black hair fell over her face, the motion not even breaking the gaze that was so reminiscent of Joan’s. But this was a gaze that didn’t frighten her, instead, the older woman knew she could look into Jane’s eyes and know **exactly** what she was feeling. She raised her hand and ever so gently moved Jane’s hair from her eyes and then gently cupped her face. “I’m alright, sweetie…” she breathed out before she pulled her down, bringing those rose lips to her own as she kissed her tenderly. Those pale but strong arms moving around from Vera’s hips to pull her close into a loving and protective embrace as they kissed under the spray, Jane humming as she savoured Vera’s sweet taste before she pulled her lips away to catch her breath. “I know… But I still worry….” She replied and Vera smiled. “Well… At least I know my knight will come to my rescue.” Vera teased slightly, earning her a chuckle as Jane shut off the shower and got out first so she could help ensure Vera got out safely and dried her off.

As she walked back through to the bedroom, Vera paused in front of the full-length mirror and sighed, looking over how much she had grown these past few months as her hands framed her slightly rounded belly. At least Vera no longer had the voice of her mother taunting her whenever she looked in the mirror. It still rather amazed her that she was five months pregnant at 42 years old (and puzzled her that Jane referred to her belly as being little). As her hands smoothed over her belly, a second pair reached around her from behind and also smoothed over her skin, though Vera jumped a bit at the cold sensation that hit her skin. “You forgot your moisturiser, Vera…” Jane chuckled as she smoothed the cream over Vera’s waist whilst she ducked her head a little to nuzzle through Vera’s wet hair to her neck. Vera sighed as she shut her eyes and leaned back into Jane’s protective and strong embrace, knowing she wouldn’t let her fall as she felt the fabric of Jane’s towel against her back and the slight curvature of her breasts pressing into her shoulder blades. She could hear a soft humming begin and she instantly knew it was Jane as her lips curved into a smile, feeling the baby just slightly wriggle and so prompted a soft chuckle. “Did Joanna wriggle around whenever you started humming?” she asked and Jane chuckled in response before actually answering the question. “A little bit at first, then as she got bigger, she moved around more except for when I was humming to settle her.”  
That made Vera’s smile grow as she turned in Jane’s arms, her own rising to loop around Jane’s neck so the younger woman gazed down into her eyes whilst her hands rested on Vera’s lower back. “You really are **so** beautiful to me, Vera…” she breathed out and Vera blushed as she ducked her head to nuzzle Jane’s breasts and hide her burning face. Hearing and feeling Jane chuckle as she pulled her into a cuddle. “I mean it! And not just physically either! You have a beautiful heart, Vera. And our babies are **so** lucky to be having you as a Mummy.”  
Vera smiled happily as she cuddled Jane and, after a few moments, she lifted her head up to gaze into those blue eyes that were so similar and yet so different to her own. It was then that she felt she could say it. Those words she had been frightened to say after the last time she said them to someone.

“I love you, Jane….”

Jane’s eyes widened a little in surprise before they softened, she understood that this was a big step for Vera as she lifted her hand and caressed her face before her thumb stroked her cheek. “I love you too, Vera…” she breathed out before tenderly kissing her sweet lips. Vera sighed softly at the warm feeling that swept over her during the kiss.  
It was unlike anything that Joan and Jake had graced her with. Joan’s kisses were fierce, passionate and yet possessive. Jake’s were sweet and yet Vera always felt he never gave into them until later. But Jane’s… Jane’s were so incredibly sweet and affectionate. She would always give Vera head or nose kisses, or even the ones on her hand when she was being a gentlewoman. But then they would become as passionate as Joan’s were without the possessiveness, without the need for control.

Pulling their lips apart, Vera smiled as she moved away. “Come on! We better get dressed and sort out Joanna, otherwise, we’ll be late for our first family Christmas dinner with Bridget and Franky!”  
“Ahhh, ahhh! That reminds me!” Jane stated as she helped Vera shrug into her bed robe and, as Vera tied it shut above her bump, she spied Jane slipping her own sapphire satin bed robe on and then ducking down to pull something from under the bed. Turning, Vera spied two golden wrapped gifts in her hands. “For you, my darling! Merry Christmas.” Were Jane’s softly spoken words as she passed them to Vera. The older woman about to respond, if only to say that she didn’t deserve such gifts, when Joanna cried out and Jane hummed. “I’ll go get her, she’s likely gotten bored of her bouncer.” She mused as she turned back to Vera. ”Go on and open them! I’ll be right back!” she promised as she kissed Vera’s lips before walking out of the room and going downstairs where ~~her~~ **their** German Shepherd Samson barked at her. “I’m coming, old man! Hold on!” Vera heard her giggle.  
Shaking her head, Vera set the presents down as she sat on the bed and, setting the box-shaped present aside for a moment, started to unwrap the larger of the two gifts. And Vera could only gasp as her eyes gazed on a beautiful, chestnut coloured dress that looked like it was made of velvet. But as Vera touched it, she realised it wasn’t quite the same before she found a note so picked it up to read it whilst feeling the softness under her free hand.  
_‘My darling Vera. You’re probably wondering why I’ve given you a Velvet dress during the summer season. The fabric is actually Velour, a lighter cousin if you will. I hope you like it and your other gift. And yes, I had a feeling you would open this one first. I do hope you’ll consider wearing this today, you don’t have to, of course, but I’d love it if you did decide to wear it, my darling.  
__Ever yours,  
__Jane xx’  
_Touched once more by Jane’s thoughtfulness, Vera wiped away the tears that threatened to fall as she unfolded the dress to look it over. Noting how it fell around her knees but the cut was a wraparound style so wasn’t too deep, plus the sleeves went down to her wrists. Everything so well thought of. It was this kind of thinking that Jane did that really touched Vera every time she did something. Smoothing the fabric to remove the creases, Vera then picked up the box-shaped gift and started to unwrap it before opening up the box.  
And what she saw inside made her gasp and tear up again.

Inside sat a beautiful, yet seemingly simplistic silver necklace with a sapphire heart hanging off the chain, a single diamond sat atop the heart. Sniffing a little, Vera gently touched the heart and noted **another** little note and, giggling at Jane’s little notes always appearing, she read the short but heartfelt message:  
_‘This Christmas, I give you my heart, Vera. My someone special. It may be too soon for you to give yours away again, which I understand. But you have mine. This Christmas and however many others we have together, Myshka.’  
_Touching the sapphire, Vera bit her lower lip and got herself dressed. Putting on some light make-up, leaving her freshly brushed hair down and slipping on some sparkly flats, just in time for dear Samson to push the door open with his nose and trot in whilst Jane followed behind him with graceful strides, little Joanna on her hip. “Hopefully Mummy is now dressed so…” Jane had started to say before breaking off as she saw Vera, coming to a halt as her eyes swept up and down her form. “Mummy!” Joanna squealed, holding her arms out to Vera, snapping Jane from trance as a brighter smile graced her lips. “Yes baby girl, doesn’t Mummy look so pretty?” she cooed as she stepped closer to Vera. “Mummy pwetty!” Joanna piped up and Jane chuckled softly as Vera took Joanna from her. “Good morning, Joanna. Merry Christmas, little princess.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek before giggling as she received a little wet one in return. “Awwwhhh thank you, baby girl! Do you think we should give Mama her present and you unwrap one?” she asked, earning a happy little squeak from the little girl. So she gazed down at Samson, the Shepherd looking at her with a smile and wag of his tail. “Mind helping me get them from my office? And you can also get yours at the same time, Samson?” she asked and the Shepherd barked in affirmative before he trotted off out the bedroom, the jangling of his collar indicating where he was going as Vera sat on the bed, shifting Joanna onto the bed whilst Jane sat beside her. Her eyes then noting her necklace resting on Vera’s chest and she shyly raised her hand to touch it. “You like it?” she asked with a soft blush on her cheeks and Vera nodded as she held Joanna against her. “I really do…” she replied with a bright smile, causing Jane’s to grow as she touched her forehead against Vera’s. “I'm glad, I saw it at the store and… I just knew to get it for you. Even if it was potentially assuming… Well…” Vera shushed her whilst placing her free hand over Jane’s rosy lips to stop her adorable rambling.

A bark also interrupted them as the two adults turned and there, sat patiently with a pile of presents presented in front of him, was Samson, tongue hanging out and awaiting praise as Vera smiled. “Oh you good boy, Samson!” she praised as she carefully bent down to pick the pile up before she gave Samson one of the gifts which was, obviously, for him considering the shape of it. “There’s your’s, Samson.” The dog carefully took the present from her with his teeth before he led down to unwrap it. Giggling, she then gave Jane a flat gift and also a small box-shape gift of her own. “For you darling… Which leaves one for Joanna!” she smiled as she set it in front of the little girl. “Shall I help you unwrap it?”  
“Yah!” Joanna smiled with a clap before she tried to pull at the paper, Vera helping her by lifting some of the taped edges up for her to rip off. Soon, a dark red dress revealing itself from the paper and Joanna squealed in delight. “Look! A new dress! Do you want to wear it like I’m wearing _my_ new dress?! Mama, what do you…” Vera asked as she turned to where Jane had been but found she had moved. Carefully twisting, she then smiled as she saw Jane smooth down her dark red wraparound dress before spinning a little. Joanna clapped loudly with glee which caught Jane’s attention so she turned to them with a smile. The red dress hugging her curves beautifully and showing off her long legs. But it was the necklace that Vera gazed at as it sat just above Jane’s breasts, the sapphire set in a diamond heart which was set in a silver heart. It reminded Vera of Jane so much, where the woman had a harder shell that she had built to protect her far more precious internal heart. It was perfect, and Vera hoped Jane understood the underlying message without having put in a note. The taller woman strolled over in her heels and bent down to kiss Vera’s lips. “Now Mama is as pretty as Mummy… And oh look! You have a new pretty dress! Let’s go and get our little princess all dressed up!” she exclaimed brightly before turning back to Vera. “How ironic… We gave each other heart necklaces...” she mused as she stroked Vera’s cheek, making the older woman smile as she kissed the ebony-haired woman's hand. “Given to someone special.”  
The smile that she was graced with after that told her that the message was indeed understood and so happily received.

~~~~~~

After finally getting dressed along with feeding and dressing Joanna (along with getting Samson to stop chewing his new bone), the three of them plus hound settled in Jane’s Range Rover before driving off to Bridget’s house, Vera cradling the box with the chocolate yule log that Jane had taught her to make. “Vera, relax sweetie, you can loosen your grip.” Jane breathed out tenderly as she gazed at her from the corner of her eye, Vera turning her head before she looked down to her hands a little pale from their tight grip so adjusted them. “Sorry. I guess I’m nervous…” was her quiet response and Jane tilted her head to the side a little to look at her. “Why are you nervous, sweetie? You’ve had dinner with Bridget and Franky before, from what you’ve told me. And we had Halloween together….” She mused and Vera cut in. “Yes but… This is Christmas! I… I’ve never really **done** Christmas except for Jake, and you know how that ended.” She replied and Jane sighed, for once grateful for the red light turning on for her to stop so she took Vera’s hand. “This year will be different, and... Just don’t think about it! Just have a good time with your best friend and her girl.” She reasoned with a tender smile, Vera smiling back whilst enjoying Jane’s steady hand on her own before Jane had to remove her hand to get them moving again when the light turned green.

Pulling up outside Bridget’s, Jane got out, opened the boot for Samson and then went on around to help Vera out of the car, box in one hand and holding Vera’s hand in the other before she returned the box to Vera and then moved to grab Joanna from her seat as Franky came out. “Hey Fergies! Merry Christmas!” she greeted before happily being accosted by Samson. “Hey buddy! Hey!” she laughed as she played with him a little as Bridget laughed whilst walking out of her house. “Merry Christmas Vera, Jane, Joanna. And you, of course, Samson.” she greeted as she moved around Franky and Samson to help to bring in Joanna’s bag and the bag of gifts.  
Filing in, everyone got themselves settled with drinks and some present opening before Bridget went into the kitchen to finish the dinner, Jane following right behind her to give her a hand what with Franky having her arms full with Joanna and Vera being told to take it easy by Jane with a tender kiss to her lips.

Bridget hummed as she watched Jane chop up the vegetables with the ease of a pro. “Where did you learn to chop so well without chopping off your fingers?” the psychologist asked and the younger woman paused her chopping to look up at the brunette before returning her eyes and primary focus to her chopping. “Mother taught me the basics, school taught some of the day-to-day skills and then I picked up work at a restaurant during my teenage years, trying to work off my bills for after-school activities. Despite, somehow, being given inheritance from my grandfather when he died.” She replied honestly as she chopped precisely. The ebony-haired woman then hummed as she looked over at Vera as she spoke to Franky, her brows furrowing in concentration before she grabbed an apple and washed it. Drying it off, she then set to work as her knife made precise slices and cuts, Bridget only able to watch in fascination as the young woman worked. She still couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that this 29-year-old woman was Joan Ferguson’s daughter, and yet there were so many differences between their personalities. Joan didn’t believe in Psychology and yet Jane took Criminal Psychology as part of her Master's Degree. They held the same razor-sharp focus, but Jane was open about herself once the wall was broken down, a wall that only became broken with Joan when her control, and to a point her mind, broke down, unleashing a fury and thirst for vengeance unlike anything Bridget could fathom. So it was a surprise to her when Vera invited Bridget over to make amends after Franky had been freed and she was introduced to Jane Seraphima Ferguson. Franky had immediately gone on the defensive, but Bridget could still recall how the hardened spine of her girl softened immediately at the sight of the German Shepherd that sniffed at the both of them. Never mind the toddler who was now currently sat on Franky’s hip and confidently supported by her strong arms.  
“There, ain’t that a thing of beauty?” Jane’s voice suddenly cutting through her thoughts as Bridget blinked and then focused, looking down to see that the apple had changed its shape into that of a swan as Bridget blinked dumbly in surprise. “Wow! Ho… How did you...?” she tried to ask and Jane giggled at her lack of vocabulary as she easily transferred the swan from the chopping board to her hand. “I’ll teach you another day.” She promised before walking over to hand the swan to Vera. Bridget watching with the brightest smile on her face as she saw Vera gasp in awe, not just at the treat itself, but at how Jane somehow knew she was getting a little hungry. Knowing Vera’s early worries about another failed relationship, Bridget was glad that Jane proved to be a truly loving partner for Vera, and would no doubt be just as supportive when her baby was born.

Franky hummed as she watched Vera as the petite woman watched Jane settle back to working away in the kitchen with her Gidget, the woman being quite skilled in the kitchen it would appear given the little apple swan that she had created and was now being munched on by old Vinegar Tits (naturally after Gidget took a photograph of them all together with Jane’s creation). “Weird to think that she is old Ferguson’s kid, ain’t it? Never mind that this cutie is her grandkid.” She mused and Vera turned to look at her before scoffing a bit. “You’re telling me!” she started before she hummed in thought. “Mind, they were estranged since Jane was 12 and I doubt Ferguson even knew she was back in the country, never mind that she had a granddaughter.” Vera added honestly as she looked at the young woman and smiled at how confidently she held Joanna now. “I’m surprised you two aren’t with your dad and sister, or hosting them.” She commented, recalling meeting them once Franky had settled back into being outside of prison again and managed to bond with her little sister. “We had thought of it but, we decided altogether to have Christmas Day part 2 tomorrow, make it easier for everyone. Plus, Gidget wanted to have a Christmas with you after everything that’s happened.” Vera hummed at that, it had been tough for her and Bridget during the winter months when Franky had been in prison and was then on the run, how Bridget tricked her in order to get to Iman Farah’s belongings for the keys to her storage unit. At least they had not only managed to mend that strain but strengthen it as well when Vera managed to invite Bridget and Franky for dinner to also meet Jane.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn’t realised that Franky had asked her a question until…  
“So, does she treat you well?”  
“Mmm?” Vera questioned before she turned her head slowly and then realised what it was Franky had asked so cleared her throat. “Yes, she is really sweet and gentle, never mind **SO** understanding…” she answered with a soft sigh as she turned back to look at Jane, Franky chuckling a little as she shook her head. “Well, that’s good but... Not quite what I was meaning…” she replied, a bit of a tone of mischief in her voice which made Vera turn her gaze away from Jane again to look at Franky quizzically whilst spotting the young woman’s grin. “Then what are…”  
“I meant i _n bed_ …”  
“Franky!” Vera hissed as she covered up Joanna’s ears quickly. “She is at the parroting stage!” she whispered, though her cheeks must have flushed or her ears burned that brightly as Franky chuckled. “She **does** , doesn’t she!?” she remarked with a smirk and a bounce of her brows. Vera groaning a little bit before sighing. “Yup, she does…” she relented before taking her hands off of Joanna’s ears, letting the little one play with her fingers instead of Franky’s kite necklace. Franky hummed though as she watched their interaction. “You’re going to a great Mum, you know that, righ’?” were her softly spoken words that made Vera tilt her head. “What?” she questioned and Franky sighed as she slightly adjusted Joanna on her hip. “You’ve been worrying about if you'll be good Mum, you’re already showing you are with Joanna here. That little bub there is going to be one lucky baby.” She insisted with a little nudge forward of her chin to indicate Vera’s belly when she spoke of the baby. Vera sighing as one hand started smoothing over it as she felt the little one react a little bit to being referenced to.  
Thankfully, she was spared any more questions as Bridget told them to start getting the table ready for Christmas dinner, so Vera happily moved away to sort that out, the rest of the apple swan placed on a side plate for her to finish later.

After a rather laughter-filled dinner had passed them by, Jane went back to the kitchen to help Franky with the washing up, both younger woman shooing their relative lovers away to the sitting area with Joanna, Samson lying down to keep watch of Joanna as she wandered about on semi-steady legs, Bridget kneeling on the floor ready for Joanna so Vera wandered a little herself, walking off a bit of the slightly-overstuffed feeling she had.  
That is until she heard some song lyrics that boomed through on the radio, making her stop in her tracks.

_‘Last Christmas  
_ _I gave you my heart.  
_ _But the very next day,  
_ _You gave it away.’_

That made Vera think very deeply. About how for the last three Christmases, she gave her heart to someone, only for that to be thrown away one way or another. Her own mother just abused the love she had for her and never showed her love in return. Joan manipulated her to become like her, demanded her loyalty and never cared about her to the point of tossing her to Gambaro and her pigs. And then Jake….. That thought made her shut her eyes as she touched her rounded waist. The thought of Jake still hurt after all these months, how she fell in love with him but found that it had all been set up as a lie and ruse, that he was under Joan’s instructions. Even if he did, _eventually_ , fall in love with her in return…

“Vera honey? Are you ok?!”

Jane’s concerned voice made Vera open her eyes to see the younger woman’s face before her and baring a fearful expression as her hand rested over Vera’s. There before her was the new person in her life, who she was spending Christmas with. And the subtle irony of the gift she got her without even thinking of the implications until she was giving it to her this morning.

_‘This year, to save me from tears,  
_ _I’ll give it to someone **special**.’_

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Are you unwell… Is it the baby?!” she further pressed and Vera smiled in response before she gently shook her head whilst her hand rose to cup the younger woman’s cheek. “Jane… I’m fine, the baby’s fine.” Vera reassured Jane as she gave a gentle caress of her thumb against the pale cheek it rested on, the younger woman relaxing and then nuzzling Vera’s hand. She opened her eyes after a moment and Vera could see she was still worried so she pulled her head down to nuzzle her. “We’re alright, stop worrying.” She stated fiercely in the hopes that the message got through Jane’s worrying to actually get to her mind. She was given a nod in response so Vera felt she should explain. “It’s this song… Last Christmas.” She started, waiting to get Jane’s attention before Jane moved them to sit on the couch, her free hand on Vera’s knee as the younger woman looked at her to continue. “For the past three years, I’ve spent a Christmas with someone who… Who just used me one way or another… Threw away what I gave to them.” She explained before Vera smiled. “And then you came… And…” she paused and sniffed, Jane ducking her head gently nudge against her nose to look up at her before giving her a nuzzle, making Vera giggle. “And you doing things like that! That just makes it obvious to me that… That I was right to trust someone with my heart again…” she replied and looked to see Jane smile so tenderly, tears started falling down her cheeks and Jane pulled her across her lap to cuddle her as she wept. “I don’t know why I’m crying…” she admitted as Jane nuzzled her hair. “Could be a number of reasons, darling. Could be your hormones, could be you’re tired… And maybe they are just tears of joy, Vera. That you’re no longer alone and with someone who loves you.” She cooed as she cradled her in her arms before kissing her head. Vera smiled at that as she nodded.

“I gave my heart to someone special.”

~~~~~~

After spending a little bit more time at Bridget’s, singing some carols and a little bit of dancing that was recorded on phones by either Bridget or Franky, Jane and Vera decided that they needed to head on home with Vera tiring as quickly as Joanna was. So, splitting up some of the leftovers between the two houses, they parted with Christmas wishes and with the plan to talk at some point for Bridget and Franky to join the Ferguson-Bennett’s for New Year’s Eve. The fact that Franky automatically merged their surnames together was something that Vera quietly pondered about on the way home, Jane sighing softly as they pulled into the street. “I’ve got to wonder what we’re going to do as my kids were thinking of a shindig to celebrate New Year. Any thoughts sweetie?” she asked softly and Vera chuckled. “Aren’t they a little too old to be referred to as kids?” she teased and Jane laughed. Her ’kids’ were the 8 people in her team who she trained as recruits and were now aged in between 23 and 25 now so, no, she couldn’t really refer to them as ’kids’ anymore. “Yes, well… They’ll always be my kids, you know? The ones I taught, protected... Brought back to the right path.” She sighed at the last part, recalling what had almost happened to Rodriquez back when they originally were prison officers.  
Vera sighed softly at that before she hummed in thought. “I think the house is big enough for 12 adults, a baby and a loyal canine, don’t you?” she posed as a means to distract Jane’s mind from the past. It obviously worked as Jane chuckled in response. “Maybe if we do a buffet-style dinner or something, eh?” the young woman offered in return and Vera nodded in reply, grateful for the sight of their house approaching as Jane easily reversed onto their drive beside Vera’s little car.

Getting inside, both women deposited their varying bags and boxes to wherever they needed to go and emptied them before walking upstairs with Joanna. All in the hopes to shed themselves of their frocks and heels. Soon after, all three ladies were back downstairs. Vera in a cute pair of baby blue shorts and one of Jane’s white tank tops whilst Jane herself was in a grey camisole with floral patterned palazzo pants. Jane smiled as she set Joanna on the couch with Vera, their little princess dressed in a thin bodysuit with a yellow crown emblazoned on it and cuddling her Mummy whilst Jane went to make the adults some hot chocolate. Whilst cuddling their sleepy toddler against her chest whilst her back rested against the arm of the couch, Vera used the remote to search for a film for them to watch. “Is White Christmas ok for you, sweetie?” she asked as Jane came through with the drinks. “Perfectly fine for me.” She mused as she set the drinks down on the table before carefully clambering over the arm of the couch to slip in behind Vera and wrap her arms and limbs around the petite woman, that route being easier rather than disturb a napping Samson who was led along the foot of the couch. Snuggling up, the two women cradled their hot chocolates and settled into watching the romantic Christmas musical, Jane quietly singing along to the words with ease.

During the film though, Vera’s mind kept flicking back to Franky referring to their place as the Ferguson-Bennett home. “Vera honey, your hot chocolate is threatening to spill again.” Jane mused and one of her hands helped to steady the mug. Vera humming at that as she looked and had managed to have one drop land on her chest. “Oh! Thanks, Jane.” She acknowledged, using a finger to mop it up before drinking some more to try to limit it almost spilling again. But that didn’t stop her from thinking. Would it be so bad if they got married? There was, of course, the very legal point that Jane being married to her would make it so much easier to have Jane labelled as the second parent despite Jake being the biological father. But also, Vera actually **wanted** to marry her. The question was though, did Jane?

“Jane?”  
“Yes, Vera?” Jane asked quietly to not disturb Joanna, her head still pointing towards the film so Vera decided that now was as good a time as any to ask.  
“In the New Year….. Before our little one is born….. Will you marry me?”  
That created a bit of a moment of stunned silence between them as Vera felt Jane tilt her head to look at her. The brunette turned her head enough so they could look at each other. “Is that what has been bubbling around your mind all evening since we left Bridget and Franky?” Jane asked tenderly as she set down their mugs so they could concentrate. Vera nodding immediately before she admitted. “It’s all I’ve really been thinking about.” She breathed out as Jane gazed at her. “Do you **really** want this, Vera? I do not want to rush you into something you feel you _have_ to do it. But…”  
“I **want** this!” Vera gushed out as she interrupted Jane, the two of them checking to see Joanna was still asleep before Vera turned back to Jane. “I want us to be a family, a **real** family. I want to call Joanna my own, and for you to be this little one’s legal Mum just as I am.” She insisted, trying to tilt her head better to see Jane but she was intercepted by Jane’s sweet lips on her own. A squeak escaped her in surprise before she sighed and instantly relaxed into the tender kiss. Feeling Jane’s tongue touch her lip for entrance, Vera happily opened her lips and tangled their tongues as their kiss deepened with soft sighs from both women.  
Feeling heat bloom between her thighs, Vera suppressed a groan when Jane pulled away but smiled at the nuzzle she was given. “Yes, Vera... When we enter the New Year, we’ll get married.” Jane promised with a tender smile and a sweet peck. Vera smiling happily at that as she sniffed a little. “You mean that?” she asked and Jane nodded gently. “I do, truly.” She whispered, earning a nod from Vera before the two of them settled back to watching the film.

When it was over, Jane took Joanna upstairs to settle her for bed whilst Vera tidied up and let Samson go outside for a bit, a smile on her lips whilst humming to herself as she cleaned. She honestly couldn’t believe that Jane said Yes! And she knew from her kiss that she had been serious when she said it so doubts were far from her mind as she continued to tidy up. A pair of arms wrapping themselves around her middle though made her pause as they pulled her flush against Jane’s chest, Vera feeling her beloved nuzzle through her hair to place tantalising kisses onto her skin. “Such a sweet, beautiful angel that I have to call my Myshka.” She breathed out, her hands smoothing over her belly and down to her hips before pulling them closer to her long body so Vera had a feeling that she wasn’t the only one that had been affected by their kissing. She chuckled softly as she dried her hands before placing her hands on top of Jane’s. “Joanna fast asleep?” she asked breathlessly as she felt Jane begin her teasing kisses again. “Mhm.” Came the affirming hum as those lips travelled up her neck towards her ear, Vera tilting her head to the side with a breathless sigh as her hold of Jane’s hands tightened a little. Her hips rocked back as she felt Jane sucking at the hollow of her neck. “Jane….” She breathed out as she pulsed her hips back again, Jane groaning in response as her own hips drove forward to grind against Vera’s ass. “Take me to bed…” was her command and Jane lifted her head to gaze at her. Her eyes now a stormy blue as she turned Vera to her a little and then scooped her up into her arms. “As milady wishes…” she whispered before easily carrying her upstairs.

Opening the door to their bedroom, Jane set Vera down on the bed and positioned herself over her before kissing her with a wanton moan. Being careful of her weight distribution, Jane slowly lowered herself onto Vera, one leg pressing against Vera’s sex to grind against her whilst, as always, being mindful of the baby. Vera moaned as her hips pressed against Jane’s toned thigh whilst her hands threaded themselves in Jane’s silky smooth hair. She then squeaked as Jane expertly rolled them to the sides and Vera felt her hands push her shorts down. “Oi, no fair! You’ve got more for me to push off of you!” she teased before she felt Jane smirk against her lips. “Then do something about it, dear, rather than just grumble...” was her clever retort back before laughing as Vera pushed the young woman to her back so the mouse could take off the wolf’s clothes, the woman lifting her hips to help her before lifting those impossibly long legs of hers to reveal those long, pearly pale legs. “How are your legs this long…” Vera breathed out before kissing up those legs, Jane chuckling in reply. “Genetics dear, but they have had their uses with dance, gymnastics, running across walls….. Wrapping around my lover…” she purred before indeed wrapping her legs around Vera and sitting herself up, pushing Vera’s tank top off of her radiant form and gazing at her. “You are so beautiful, my darling…” she breathed out, gently caressing her before letting her take off the camisole on her form, Vera humming softly as she kissed over Jane’s chest and then down to the rose tattoo on her left hip. Jane squeaked at how her lips danced on her skin. “Darling, that tickles!”  
Vera smiled devilishly at that and continued, Jane though pulled her face up for a passionate kiss, her hands cupping Vera’s growing breasts gently and rolling them. “At this point, you’ll need to borrow my nursing bras with how round and full these are getting, my darling.” She mused before wrapping her lips around one of them and suckled gently, lathering attention on the nipple with her tongue. Vera moaned richly at her attentions, her hips rocking against Jane’s with every swipe of her clever tongue, but her beloved’s free hand had other ideas as it snaked over her belly and down between her legs to cup her sex.

A sharp gasp left Vera’s throat as she tilted her head back, those long fingers stroking between her lips and spreading her slick juices whilst her tongue still teased at her nipple. She threaded her fingers into Jane’s hair once more and her hips rocked against her fingers. “Jane….. Oh Jane, please don’t tease me!” She begged as she rocked before she felt the younger woman smirk against her growing breast. “Just making sure you’re lubricated enough…. I don’t want to cause you pain after all.” She replied sincerely before curling her fingers and sinking them within her velvet walls. A loud moan came from one or both women so Jane used the moment to swap breasts, the cold air hitting her wet nipple making the smaller woman arch against her lover and draw those fingers into her body but Vera was damned if she was going to be the only getting pleasure. So, freeing one hand from those lush strands of hair, she wriggled it down between their bodies and then between Jane’s thighs, giving a gentle caress between those oh-so-wet lips before curling her fingers inside and revelling in the delicious moans that Jane gave her, despite the shiver it caused her with those vibrations affecting her sensitive breast. Thrusting them inside and then finding that slightly ribbed bit of flesh, Vera rubbed against it and then whimpered as she felt Jane do the same. Hips rocking against each other and clits rubbing against the heel of the other’s palms, driving each other into a passionate frenzy as sweat made each other’s skin glow a little in the pale light before Vera slightly pulled on Jane’s hair to direct her face up. Kissing her with a complete lack of proper coordination, Vera moaned richly as her hips rocked harder and faster, feeling that peak just slightly out of her reach before Jane pulled by her arse to bring her hips closer, helping to push her against her fingers and hand as if sensing her need.  
Feeling Jane give her that extra bit of pressure, Vera couldn’t take it as it all started to get too much. “Let go, Myshka, let me watch you cum… Let me **feel** you….” She breathed out as she gazed into Vera’s eyes. Watching those dark eyes, so lust-filled and yet so filled with love for her, it was the final straw as Vera gave one last sharp thrust before a sharp cry left those lips and her body contracted. Her walls tightening around Jane’s fingers and Jane gasped as Vera’s fingers pressed hard against her g-spot so her own walls contracted and she shivered hard as she spasmed. Jane managing to hold them up as their bodies shook and quaked with intense pleasure. The younger woman panting as she waited for their hearts to calm and breathing to even out before she kissed Vera tenderly and eased her fingers out, letting out a breathless chuckle at the whine she received from Vera at that action before she slowly led back against the pillows. Gently helping to ease Vera’s fingers from her and then helping her darling woman to settle on the bed. The two of them chuckling quietly as they cleaned their fingers before moving their exhausted and sated bodies into position. Vera lying on her left side with Jane behind her once she brought up the sheets to cover their sweaty bodies.

Cuddling up afterwards, Jane’s breasts pressing against her back and her pale yet muscled arms wrapped around her securely with one long leg in between her shorter legs to help her back, Vera smiled as she felt Jane nuzzle her head as their left hands linked themselves on the pillow by her head whilst their rights hands settled over their impending little girl. Lips pressing against brown curls before twitching into a smile. “A good Christmas?” Jane asked tentatively and Vera’s smile brightened as she nodded and turned her head enough to look at Jane. “The best I’ve **ever** had… I love you.” She whispered and blue eyes sparkled as Jane flashed her a warm smile. “I love you too, Myshka.” She replied before twisting her head to grace Vera with one last kiss, the two women then settling themselves back down ready to sleep as Vera shut her eyes in order to go to sleep.  
“I guess I’ll have to work harder to make next year even better, especially with this little angel gracing us…”

That statement made Vera smile brightly as she hummed happily. “With how you are Jane, just having you makes **every** day the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: Jane’s gift to Vera: https://pin.it/mfjbt7gysfwpb7  
> Vera’s gift to Jane: https://pin.it/ctmkwvfvsosga7  
> Vera’s Christmas outfit: https://pin.it/iypyu6i6lsv2uq  
> Jane’s Christmas outfit: https://pin.it/sedkqt5a22gley  
> Joanna’s dress: https://pin.it/gyzmgyju23xrdf  
> Jane’s range rover: https://pin.it/lwycijcdfvhv4k  
> Jane’s rose tattoo: https://pin.it/3ruysrz5avwxeu
> 
> A/N 5: Myshka is Russian for mouseling. Often a term of affection for Russians (apparently, please correct me if this is incorrect) is to nickname your beloved after a baby animal.
> 
> A/N 6: Making an apple swan is possible! Here is the how if you’re wondering: https://m.wikihow.com/Make-an-Apple-Swan?amp=1
> 
> A/N 7: The reference about Rodriquez and Jane's kids won't make sense yet but they will show up in Two Roses and Webs We Weave so keep an eye out!
> 
> A/N 8: And that concludes our story! I hope you have enjoyed this small story and that you all have a wonderful time during the winter holidays, whichever ones you celebrate. Hopefully, now I can get back to my other stories come the New Year. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked what you saw, they do help me tremendously just by knowing someone is enjoying what I do.


End file.
